pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ (talk • ) just edited this page! asking What happen to our blog button? i was wondering thast cuz the blogs went away.. Zmanstardust[[User Talk:Zmanstardust|''ZS. Talk ]]Z.S. Blog 21:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Due to this forum, blogs have been disabled because of the clear community consensus. – 'Jäzz ''' 21:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Classes Hey, I'll be glad to do it. Mak 13:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Tech Wiz I need your input. Is Technology Wizard Digital Magic? He is saying he's not. cXXX, 17:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :He is, we had a CheckUser do a check and they share the same IP address. 17:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Issues Hi Jazzie, i tried to join the chat room but it kept saying i dont have the permission to enter, can you please help me, thank you. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Due to your language and the fact you don't have the twenty-five edit requirement, you were banned. – ''Jäzz '' 11:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't If you read the message you'd know I can't make ANY edit on that wiki. That includes talk page messages. Charlie 12:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I read the message. And even if I weren't an admin, I know how blocks work. So I know why you can't edit anything, it's because you're blocked. Regardless of whether or not you're blocked, you don't need to bring issues from other wikis onto this wiki. I recommend you take this elsewhere, as it will not be dealt with here. – ''Jäzz '' 16:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Message from The nemisisx (talk) Hi Jazzie, ive got 25 edits now and i have read your rules and now understand the policies, i do not re call every using bad langauge in your chat room because i never got a chance to type but anyways i was wondering if i could re join now. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Considering the first and only thing you said in chat was the S word, you can wait the two weeks. – ''Jäzz '' 14:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) FU Interview Well, we have to do an FU interview soon, so how do you want to do it? I can IRC now. Do you want to do it there? Or maybe at your private wiki? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you'd like to go on the IRC, I'm currently there, although I will be going to sleep pretty soon. – ''Jäzz '' 01:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I think this can wait a little, as I need to think of questions anyway. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll get on IRC Now. Also, what IRC Client do you use? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Message from JKD20 (talk) Hello! It is nice to meet you. JKD20 13:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC)"Having no limitation as a limitation."JKD20 13:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ban hi Jazzi, so when does my ban get lifted, im not to sure how this all works because i have never been banned before. The Netherealm awaits for you 07:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Since you have over 25 edits, I'll be unbanning you now. – ''Jäzz '' 20:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Bot request... sort of I was wondering if you could use your bot in any way to remove template brackets from the PokéBox template on pages, I was thinking of removing those so I could add the category Ground Pokémon to the auto type categorization section of the template. But like I said, I think to do that I need to remove the brackets needed for the type colors to appear on the template and that would mean removing the brackets from every Pokémon page once I do that. Your help would be much appreciated if you can help that is. 16:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I can. As I haven't really done much with my bot as of late, and don't fully understand what you're getting at. Perhaps if we ask Monch or someone with more bot knowledge they'll be willing to help us. Apologies. – ''Jäzz '' 20:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC)